Coming of Age Ball
by mryddinwilt
Summary: One-Shot. Based on this prompt- Emma as a princess at her 18th birthday's ball in the Enchanted Forest w/Snowing,the focus would be her relationship w/ her grandparents (Eva, Ruth & Leopold). She gettin' embarrassed in front of Prince Killian.


**This was a Tumblr prompt that might have gotten away from me...**

The birth of a princess is a momentous occasion. Eighteen years ago on a warm, summer's night Queen Snow gave birth to a tiny, downy, haired daughter. The kingdom rejoiced at the birth of an heir to their beloved monarchs. Tonight the kingdom eagerly anticipated her coming of age ball and speculated on who she would marry. Her parents wished only that she be happy, healthy and marry for love.

Said Crown Princess was currently standing nervously in front of her mirror. Her red gown, golden hair, pearls, and make-up were perfect. She looked every inch the royal that she was. But inside her stomach heaved like the deck of a ship on a stormy night. It was one thing to attend a ball, and Princess Emma had attended many balls, but it was another to have royalty from throughout the Enchanted Forest in attendance just to honor her. But it wasn't the prospect of multiple crowns in the same ball room that had Emma's mind racing. It was the sons of the royalty that worried her. The young Princes, Dukes, Viscounts, Knights and the like that she would now be expected to evaluate as marriage partners. Before this night balls were nothing but an opportunity to flirt and dance. But not tonight, not this ball. She would, as tradition dictated, dance with every eligible man in the room. And the the thought terrified her.

"Dear? Are you quite alright?"

Emma turned to look at her old nurse maid. "Yes Ruth. I am fine. Just nervous I suppose."

Ruth smiled her entire face crinkling gently and crossed the room. "Oh my sweet girl." She wrapped her arms around Emma, careful to not crush her hair or dress. Emma melted into her reassuring embrace. Ruth was almost a second mother to Emma. Her kind eyes and warm hugs an intricate part of the Princess's childhood. Ruth had arrived from her small farm at the edge of the kingdom when Emma was five, shortly after her grandfather King George had died. At that age Emma hadn't understood the tears in her parent's eyes when they embraced this strange woman. But she quickly learned to love her and accept her quiet presence and guiding hand in her life.

Ruth pulled away from the hug and lifted her soft hands to Emma's checks. "My dear. There is nothing to be nervous about. You will do your family proud."

Emma's bright red lips formed a small smile "Even if I trip? Even if I offend the Prince from Agrabah? Even if I don't find a single man interesting enough to allow to pay court?"

Ruth chuckled softly. "Oh Emma. No matter what I am proud of you. My girl you are charming, intelligent, and kind. You will make a great ruler. With or without a Prince. Personally I think Princes are overrated. I have always preferred a handsome shepherd."

Emma laughed at her maids remark. Ruth was often singing the praises of shepherds for husbands. It was a joke her parent's always heartily laughed at but Emma had always thought it a bit odd. Tonight though it eased her heart in a strange way.

Perhaps because it reminded her of an earlier conversation she had with her parents. They had taken her into their private study that very morning. They assured her that while tonight was traditionally about the Princess finding a husband they did not want her to feel pressure.

"I did not meet your father at my ball." The Queen had pointed out as her hand and eyes sought out her husband.

"We want you to know that whoever you decide to marry we will support you." The King had replied with such earnest love that Emma's eyes had teared.

"Even if he is a shepherd?" Emma had asked with a smile, breaking the tension and sending her parents into undignified giggles.

Now Emma looked at Ruth with gratitude as the woman pulled away. "Thank You Ruth. I wish you could come to the ball."

"Oh I am much to old for such things. Besides I love to hear you tell about them afterward."

Emma grinned and was surprised to realize that her stomach was calm. "And I love telling you about them."

On impulse she gave Ruth another hug and then there was a rap on the door signaling that is was time for the Princess to make her grand entrance.

Emma did not trip. She did not offend the Prince of Agrabah, in fact she charmed him completely. She found many of the men interesting. It helped that most of the men were already half in love with her. Her parent's and Ruth's words buoyed her up throughout the night and she managed to get halfway through the evening in a giddy whir of suitors and wine. When the musicians took a short break Emma was grateful for the chance to catch her breath and rest her feet.

Emma made her way to the royal dais where her parent's thrones and her own chair were located. She was happy to find that her Grandfather and Grandmother where there, sitting at their own places of honor. Their age clearly showing in their tired eyes and relaxed postures. Her mother's parents ruled in a neighboring kingdom. They were known throughout the land for their strength and kindness. Emma had spent many of her summer's at their palace and she considered their kingdom as her second home. This was appropriate since someday she would rule their kingdom.

Snow White was the only child of King Leopold and Queen Ava which meant that when the King died the kingdoms would be joined. And Emma would be heir to the largest and most prosperous kingdom in all the Enchanted Forest. It was a daunting prospect but one that Emma was not dwelling on tonight. The Princess was much to caught up with the spirit of the evening.

She walked gleefully over and hugged them both, despite having seen them multiple times that night. Both Ava and Leopold were happy for the show of affection. They adored their oldest grandchild.

"So Emma. Any of the young men catch your fancy?" Leopold wiggled his eyebrows.

"Grandfather!"

"Inquiring minds want to know! That Duke August looks promising."

Emma made a face. "He dances like he has a wooden leg!"

"Ah!" Leopold put a finger to his lips as if he was thinking over other candidates. "What about the tall blonde man over there."

Both Emma and Ava craned their heads to pick out the man he mentioned. "Thomas?" Emma asked. "No. I grew up with Thomas. He is like my brother."

The game continued with Emma laughingly finding a fault with each potential suitor. Causing her Grandfather to raise his hands in mock frustration. "I give up! The Princess will not be pleased."

"Perhaps we should talk to Snow again about an arranged marriage?" Ava's soft voice broke into their game. Emma felt her heart squeeze at the idea. It wasn't the first time the old Queen and brought up the idea. Even as a joke it worried her. Emma's parent's had fallen in love on their own, in an epic and romantic story. They were True Loves and Emma had long ago determined that the only marriage she wanted was to her own true love.

"Grandmother. Mother and Father said it is my choice." Emma tried to keep the whine out of her voice and almost succeeded.

"Emma your grandfather and I had an arranged marriage."

"I know. But I don't know if I will get as lucky as you did!" Emma was quick to placate. Hoping the subject would be quickly dropped. Luckily her Grandfather broke in.

"Now there is a fine looking fellow. Tall, dark hair, no wooden legs in sight. What do you say Emma?" Emma turned her head, her eyes searching the milling crowd. Her mind already thinking of a flaw to point out.

Her eyes felt drawn, magnetized to the man she was sure her Grandfather meant. He stood apart from everyone. His long legs clad in a dark brown trousers, lean torso draped in a deep blue doublet. Her eyes traveled up his body before landing on his face. A dark scruff of beard covered his face, setting off his high cheekbones. His hair was indeed dark and slightly disheveled. Emma felt a strange thrill run up her spine and tickle at her brain. She felt, impossibly, that she knew this man. She also knew, without a doubt, that she had never seen him before.

"What no fault? No problem with his style or stance?" Leopold's voice broke into Emma's thoughts and she was surprised to find that she had stopped breathing. She turned back to her Grandfather but couldn't construct a thought, let alone a proper answer.

"What? Oh. No he seems…" Emma didn't finish but turned her head to gaze again at the stranger.

Her grandparents shared a knowing look. Just then the musicians began to play again. Emma's next dance partner promptly appeared bowing and extending his hand.

"Uh. Emma?" Ava spoke gently but Emma jumped as if from a dream.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry." she curtsied to her grandparents before turning and taking the mans hand. Her eyes determinedly fixed on his face, a strained smile on her lips.

Emma did not hear a word spoken to her for the next two dances. Her partners did not seem to notice and Emma was grateful that she hadn't offended them. She tried to focus on her partners but somehow her eyes kept finding the stranger. He wasn't dancing or talking to the other guests. His sharp eyes seemed to be taking in the entire ball room, observing the splendor. He stood like a man both comfortable in his skin but uncomfortable with his surroundings. When he walked he moved with an easy grace and Emma was positive he would be a wonderful dancer. He filled her mind and Emma couldn't help but wonder when she would get the chance to dance with him. She knew that the courtiers had arranged her dances so that all eligible and willing men would get the chance to dance with her. Her night had been a dizzying succession of men, each seeming to know when their turn had come. Certainly the stranger was on her list of potential partners.

On her third dance Emma saw Anastasia approach the stranger. A wild jealousy flared. When the stranger smiled at the Duchess from the kingdom across the sea the jealousy boiled. When he bowed and offered his hand, leading her out onto the dance floor, the jealousy erupted; a towering volcano in her chest. Emma's face flushed and she faltered in her step. She pulled her attention back to the dance and her partner. She resolved to find the master of ceremonies and discover the man's name and ascertain where he was in her list of men.

The strains of the music had barely begun to fade but Emma was already rising from her curtsey and hurrying across the dance floor. Her eyes latched onto the portly, balding man she sought. She was halfway there when a man in a red coat appeared before her.

"Princess." he bowed.

Emma didn't pause. "One moment please." she said as she darted around him. She knew the man deserved his dance but she couldn't stand the idea of spending one more minute without knowing the strangers name. In her distraction she didn't notice the couple twirling at her right. They bumped into her, not hard but hard enough to put her off balance. Emma teetered on her heels and she could feel herself about to fall.

Suddenly a hand grasped her elbow, steadying her. She turned, a thank you on her lips. Her eyes caught the deep blue of the stranger's shirt and with excitement and trepidation she lifted her eyes. From far away he was striking, up close he was devastatingly handsome. His eyes were the color of the sea on a calm day and she felt herself drowning in them.

"Are you alright Princess?" his voice came out in a deep timbre and Emma felt she could go her whole life and never tire of hearing him speak.

"Um…" she licked her lips. His hand still grasped her elbow and Emma felt heat sparking from the contact. Her body catching fire, slowly.

"Princess?" the man in the red coat reappeared, clearly intent on getting his dance. But Emma was every inch as stubborn as her father and now that she had the attention of the stranger she wouldn't give it up. Her mind worked quickly. She made to step towards her dance partner and staggered a hiss of pain escaping as she faked a twisted ankle.

Her tall stranger stepped forward, his other hand flying to her back. Suddenly Emma didn't need to fake her swaying motion, her body leaned into his for support all on it's own.

"My ankle." she hoped they assumed her breathlessness was due to pain.

Solicitously the man in the red coat stepped forward to grasp her other hand. Together the two men walked her to a vacant bench in the nearby corner.

"Thank you." she said as they walked. "I apologize for not being able to dance with you…"

"Sir Neal." the man in the red coat supplied.

"Sir Neal. I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going."

"It is no matter Princess."

The stranger remained silent. As they neared the bench Emma turned to Sir Neal.

"Would you please go and inform the Master of Ceremonies that I won't be dancing for the foreseeable future?"

The young man nodded eagerly and stepped back, dropping a quick bow before hurrying off to execute her request.

"Liar." the word rumbled in her ear. Emma wasn't sure if she was shocked by the word or the intimate way his breath ghosted at her ear and neck. They were standing very close, closer than was decent. His hand still grasped her waist and elbow. She lifted her eyes to his face once more and was greeted by his wide, knowing smile. She bit back her own smile.

"Are you claiming that the Crown Princess is a liar?" she spoke in her best commanding voice. His grin only widened and a single dark eyebrow shot up.

"Oh that is very good Princess. I got chills. Chills." Emma couldn't help herself, she laughed. He chuckled with her as they approached the bench and sat. Emma felt the loss of his hands on her waist and elbow immediately. She felt herself craving his touch and the desire scared and thrilled her. She found herself staring at him again, her brain trying to process the jumble of emotional and physical reactions he was stirring.

"Killian."

"What?" Emma shook her head trying to clear it.

"Killian. My name is Killian Jones."

"Oh. I'm Emma."

"I know Princess." He grinned, both his eyebrows rising. Emma felt a blush of embarrassment and glanced away.

"Right. That was stupid." She felt a sudden desire to bolt but it was instantly quelled when she felt his hand grasp hers. She felt electricity jolt through her body. She looked up to find his own face flushed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She smiled back.

The Crown Princess didn't dance again that evening. She spent the night talking to her stranger. He wasn't a shepherd but he wasn't a Prince either. She didn't care. She planned to tell her Grandmother an arranged marriage would not be necessary. She catalogued his strengths so she could tell her Grandfather that he was faultless. She memorized his face so she could describe him perfectly to Ruth.

But mostly she enjoyed her 18th birthday with a brightness and hope that perfectly fulfilled the wishes of her parents.


End file.
